Created
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy is a combination of Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, and Hecate. Making him the most powerful demi-god in history. Of course though Hecate has a plan that goes beyond anything that the gods might think of. Something that might benefit the rest of the world. But while going this what does Hecate have in plan for all the gods? What could possibly go wrong? Everything of course.
1. Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books or characters.

Son of Zeus and Hera Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone** **it is Peter here and I was just telling you that the polling for Adopted Son of Hades is officially closed. **

**My wonderful girlfriend Stefanie helped me with some of this chapter so I suppose the more romantic parts are her doing.**

**I am also sorry for the switching of POV so often I usually don't do it but I thought it would be best to do it for this chapter since you needed to see a bit from others' POVs.**

POV: Zeus

I can't believe it... I lost control in the meeting and Hera just has to lock me out of my OWN PALACE!

...

...

I am an evil thinker (Grins evilly). I was going to cheat again on Hera.

I called for a drink which was brought out to me immediately. Now all I needed to do was find a mortal

POV: Hera

That blowhard... he is always like that it is time he learnt his lesson. I quickly ran in and locked him out of the palace but soon after I began to miss him...

POV: Poseidon

Hera and Zeus have been fighting for a while now... constantly, even more than myself and Amphy.

POV: Hecate

It is time both Hera and Zeus learn their lesson. I grinned and took a flask from my never ending bag of potions and poured a paticular love potion into both Zeus and Hera's drink.

Rest assured Hera and Zeus would be very busy tonight and hint they will not be fighting.

I could only hope that a child would solve the problems. The best thing is that the child will not be a god. I grinned my plan was going just as expected as I watched as Zeus begged for Hera to let him in and I watched them enter the palace together, both looking intoxicated.

Time Skip (Few weeks)

POV: Hera

This is impossible! I stared at the bludge in my normally flat stomach... I couldn't have gained any weight. I excersize everyday and keep a healthy diet as the mortals call it and anyways I am a goddess. It is impossible for me to gain that much weight. I wonder though that it could be... no. It is impossible for me to be pregnant. I mean Zeusie and I have been fighting for sometime now. I think I would remember if I slept with the man. Nevertheless I went into the mortal world and stocked up on pregancy test... things.

I am sure the mortals thought I was some kind of freak that slept with tons of men and then got pregant but I glared at them as watched happliy as they slipped away quickly.

A few pregancy tests later...

No! I almost broke everything in my house in my rage. It was impossible for me to be pregnant but I knew I was denying the facts... I often felt sick and was replused to some of my favourite foods. As well as the fact that all fifteen tests from different brands said that I was... oh gods. How on earth could I tell Zeus? I sighed and stared down at the budge at my stomach.

"Don't worry not matter what I will still love you but I you have had a very awkward timing for coming my child." I murmured

I flashed into the throne room and found that the entire counsel was here for some reason weird I did not remember being summoned for a meeting. I looked at my "dear husband" and saw that he had a very guilty smile on his face. My eyes narrowed and his expression turned scared.

"Hera, my dear, what ever are you doing here?" He stumbled

"Save your words I need to speak with you, Zeus." I spat

He got up and came to my side and followed me into a separate room. The rest of the Olympians looked curious before I slammed the door in their faces.

"Zeus, I am not going to sugar coat this but I am pregnant." I sighed.

I gazed up and Zeus looked so angry, I was so surprised I mean he knows I wouldn't cheat on him.

"Gods of all things Hera! You get pregnant with my child?" He yelled "How could this even happen? We were fighting for a long while now."

"I don't know how this could happen but I am not happy and I can see neither are you but this could be the chance to finally have a perfect child." I reasoned and his expression softened.

"I am sorry, I was just surprised. Of all things I didn't expect this to happen." He muttered as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head onto his chest and sighed in content.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked

"I don't know but Apollo can help with the child birth."

"I think it is time to tell everyone else, after all the child will be all the talk of Olympus just like Ares and Hephaestus were."

"Right" He grunted. Gods my husband is not a touchy-feely person, but I care for him. "Olympians, I have new to tell you. Hera is pregnant" He proclaimed like it was the best news at the time with a huge grin on his face. I could see through it though, it was obvious he was not happy about the pregnancy. I suppose I could understand were he came from though. I wasn't all to pleased about the pregnancy as well but something told me that having the child was very crucial for some reason.

Later that evening...

"Hera, I need to talk with you." I turned to fins Zeus leaning on the bed post. " I am defiantly not happy about this so I was wondering if you would put the child under the care of a mortal?" I thought about it, perhaps it would beneficial for all the gods and goddess if the child was not raised here on Olympus. We all, after all remember the last few godly children raised on Olympus and the chaos it raised.

" I think I will need to agree with you on this one but how could I entrust a mortal to treat our child well?" I questioned

" It does not matter. As long as the child is out of the way it will be better for all of us." He said pulling me close and kissing up my neck. Damn him for seducing me but I couldn't say no now.

" I suppose it would be alright then." I stuttered and he grinned that foolish grin that made my knees tremble.

Rest assured we spent the rest of the night in each others arms doing rather in appropriate thing with one another.

POV: Zeus

SCORE! I got Hera to give up the child to some mortal that I suppose will have to take care of the child.

I knew this mortal because Poseidon was in a relationship with her. I am not sure if he was going to bed her but I knew he deeply cared about her.

Sally Jackson, I liked that name it was unique to me. For some reason I felt like I was going to be hearing the last name Jackson for a while.

POV: Hecate

Everything was going according to plan. Zeus and Hera were going to give up the child to Sally Jackson and Poseidon was going to bed her soon. It was going to be simple all I needed to do was make sure Hades got thrown into the mixture as well.

Some how I didn't know exactly how but I was going to create the most powerful demi-god every by combining the big three's powers into one child and Zeus and Hera's child was going to be the start.


	2. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Nice to see you again everyone. I am finally starting to write more often and right now if anyone is interested I am focusing on the following stories:**

**Created**

**Adopted Son of Hades**

**Son of the Olympian Sea God**

**and last but not least**

**Peace in Alaska**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A lot of it is in Zeus' POV but some in other characters.**

**-Peter (PerseusJFAN1016)**

POV: Hecate:

Finally I found out how I was going to connect Hades into the mix. This part was going to be simple but I needed to confirm that Zeus and Hera would have no idea about my plan.

I already had the first step of my plan figured out het Hera pregnant- check

The next step was to get Poseidon to finish his relationship with Sally by betting her pregnant then I could combine the two children to create a mix of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera.

Adding my gene to the pool was very simple. All I needed was for the mortal, Sally Jackson, to drink a special tonic that was prepared ahead of time. As long as some of my genes were added a head of time then it would go smoothly. The same would go for Hades, but the genes from Hades might prove a little more difficult then hoodwinking Zeus and Hera for he was slightly more intelligent.

"Hecate? What are you up to?" I murmured to myself. The last time I meddled in the affairs of the gods rather disastrous thing happened. But with the great prophesy coming into action soon I supposed that it was a god thing that I was meddling. Maybe for once I will actually do something to help the gods. That's right this one favor and then they will owe me forever. I grinned and went back to my planning. I glanced at the list of characteristics that the child would have both physical and mental.

_Physical Characteristics:_

_Name-Perseus_

_Hair Color-black_

_Eye color-bluish-green eyes_

_Height-to be determined after more extensive research and thought_

_Mental: Smart, loyal, brave, etc_

I nodded to myself please with what I had so far. Of course the finer details would be worked out later, but I now knew exactly how I wanted Perseus to turn out.

POV: Zeus

Gods I am so lucky that Hera agreed to giveaway the child, to the mortal Sally Jackson. It was really easy all we needed to do was to carefully take the child out of Hera's womb and insert it into the womb of the mortal's. It was a very easy process for us but the mortal will experience minimal pain.

I shook my head trying to rid my head of the thoughts. Finally we would be rid of the stress of the child and go back to the way we usually were. Fighting with Hera was not exactly pleasant but I have been doing that for so long now it is fairly simple for me to do. I barely even break a sweat now, unless of course she is really angry then maybe... no not a chance. I will not bow down to Hera for gods sakes. I, Zeus, who defeated Kronos will not bow down to my own wife.

"Are you ready?" Hera whispered as she flashed to my side

"As ready as I'll every be." I shot back, to which she rolled her eyes to. I gritted by teeth in annoyance and being a gentleman I opened the door for her.

OH MY GODS...!

I ran out of Sally Jackson's apartment as fast as I godly could. Then I realised that I could have flashed out, damn. But hey hearing your older brother doing things with women is not a walk in the park. I was prepared for what I thought was anything, even Poseidon blowing up at my plan but I did not plan for Poseidon to be breaking the Oath with the mortal. He knows the dangers of being sexually involved with women. I gulped as Hera came out of the apartment muttering stuff about a disgrace to marriage. I knew she was thinking about the fact that Poseidon was doing stuff with a woman who wasn't his wife. I mean it wasn't like that was a huge crime. I broke my vow more than a hundred times. But don't tell Hera that I recently started seeing another woman.

I waited and waited for Poseidon to leave and in a few hours I saw him exit with a huge smile on his face. Gods when his wife finds out I hope I am no where near both of them. Hera was positively glowering at Poseidon but opened the door to see the mortal laying down sans clothes on the couch of the rather small apartment. I hope she wouldn't mind but I was going to thank her for relieving me of the child. Maybe I wasn't really in the mood to be to generous now, with the child and all.

I quickly said the incantation and called for Apollo to help. It was hard to bend my pride but I knew that since Apollo was the god of medicine/healing then he would be able to help if anything went wrong. With the help of Apollo we managed to put the child in Sally's stomach and quickly left before anyone could return. I was certain that he would not appreciate what we just did to his lover.

"Zeus, now that I am free are we going back to the way we were?" Hera said snuggling next to my side.

"Yes, my dear everything will be just the way it was before."

I fell asleep with Hera in my arms, promising myself that tomorrow things would go back to the way there were.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up and Hera was gone from my arms. I knew that today I promised that things would return to the usual way but I couldn't help but miss the times when Hera was totally dependant and kind to me. It was actually a huge relief not to have to worry about keeping her happy.

I pushed that thought aside as simply a guilty feeling. Oh shoot I just realised that I blew off the date with the mortal. We were looking forward to the date for sometime now. I was planning to bed her that night but I suppose I could also just do that later on. It was easy to get back with mortal women, just a nice present a good excuse and there you have it, she forgives you.

I smiled and thought of the fact that she was going to be begging for me tonight. I quickly jumped out of the bed and changed out of my purple monkey pajamas. Yes, I know I wear purple monkey pajamas but saw anything and I will blast you to pieces. I chose my regular suit and tie and rushed out of the bedroom, eager to get back to the mortal who had captured my attention. I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted my wife in the dining area of the palace.

"Why what are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly trying to hid my smile.

"I was thinking and I am tired of fighting. I know you are such an ass but I am willing to give this another shot as long as you don't cheat again, in the near future I suppose. Since you can never keep it within your pants for long." She mused as if the very thought was amusing. I glared at the comment and she quickly arose form the stood, in which she was sitting on, and wrapped her arms around me waist.

BONUS! I could have my fun with the mortal woman and my wife was willing to not try to fight with me. Yeah, yeah I knew I was going to break my vow tonight but did it really matter? My wife was going to be nice to me until she found out about my new lover. What is not to like?

"Hera, I know that you aren't happy with me but I am willing to give this a shot." I said acting now, with my poker face on. I knew it I should also be "The god of theater" since my acting skills are off the hook. I grinned at my joke and of course Hera thought of it in a different way and she pressed her face into my shoulder. I leaned in and kissed her forehead before replying. "I need to take care of some business but I will be free to spend sometime with you tomorrow if you want." Perfect, now she wouldn't be bothering me tonight until tomorrow. As long as I returned by tomorrow I should be good. I walked out of the palace a free and happy man or should I say god?

POV: Hecate

Perfect. Zeus and Hera did as I assumed and now their child was growing safely in the body of the mortal, Sally Jackson. I mixed the three tonics together. One tonic was the genes of Hades, the other was my own personal genes, and the last but not least's tonic was the potion that would allow the child from Poseidon and Sally to fuse with the child of Zeus and Hera.

Finally the final stage in my master plan was to be complete soon. I had already collected Hades' genes from a cup he used earlier and I added my genes to the mixture so that the child would also inherit my powers of magic and safe crossings to the other worlds of gods.

I quickly slipped into the house/apartment of Sally Jackson and poured the mix of potions into a cup in the fridge. Now all I needed to do was make sure she drank it within six hours. That would be easy as she would have to wake up in two hours now, for her work. I slipped away but not before setting an invisible video camera so that I can be sure that she did indeed ingest the potion.


	3. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: I am proud to admit that I am officially better although I did tell everyone that on my page like almost a month ago but now I am starting to write more and since I am writing more I will be updating more of my stories. If you didn't catch it in the last chapter I am currently concentrating on the following stories:**

**Adopted Son of Hades**

**Created**

**Son of the Olympian Sea God**

**and**

**Peace in Alaska**

**Updates for the stories will come at least once a month I am hoping but there are always factors that can affect this rate. But I promise if I make you wait for another chapter longer then two months then I will treat you with an extra long chap when I next update.**

**Also just saying getting more reviews encourages me to write more often, then the stories will longer and updates will come more often.**

**If you were wondering why I am spending a few chapters on the time before Percy come in, it is simply because I was told I need to expand more on the times before my stories. Apparently I am not specific enough and it leaves some people wanting to know more about the times before so here you are I am finally writing about the times before Percy.**

**Also I was thinking of what kind of pairing do you want for this story. Do you want a canon paring? Or another? Or even having him being lonely. Please PM me your preference and soon I will start a poll reguarding this subject.**

**Sorry for the long author's note but it is important to me.**

**-Peter (PerseusJFAN1016)**

POV: Hecate

Everything was perfect. The child was growing in Sally Jackson's stomach, Sally ingested the potion on time finalizing my plan, and Zeus and Hera were finally at least not fighting. I laughed at the foolishness of the gods as I sat before the counsel. Apparently, this time, a potion was sold and it caused a whole lot of ruckus in the mortal world and of course all the gods always turn to me when it was something to do with magic. For like the fiftieth time today I denied slipping the potion into the mortal's drink and finally after a few more denials I was allowed to leave. Gods sometimes the ways of the gods just angered me beyond belief. All I wanted was to check on Sally Jackson and this blow head (Zeus) has to demand for me to come to the throne room and accuse me of something I never did, which by the way wasted at least a few hours of my time.

By the way the potion made sur ethat the baby grew slightly faster then a normal child in the beginning. The only way my plan could be is if somehow there was a miscarriage but that was not likely at all.

I shook it off and continued on my way to the apartment. I had disguised myself so that I looked like a normal woman of about twenty. It was easy just have normal clothes and you could fool even the best of the mortals. Mortals, they were so foolish. I knocked on the door and Sally came to open it. I put on a fake smile

"Hi Sally I am not sure if you remember me but I went to College with you. We were both in the same English class."

"Oh, I am sorry but who are you?"

"Call me Stefanie." I winked and Sally invited me in. I made sure before hand that there actually was a person named Stefanie in her college English class, as well as making sure that the real Stefanie wasn't going to randomly come up to visit for it could get a bit awkward. But that case was least likely since the real Stefanie was currently in Europe with her fiancée, Peter.

" Here is the picture of the graduation class." She said pointed to the first picture on the mantel. " I suppose you are somewhere on it." She replied

" Yes I am right there if you look closely I am the one right there in the middle." I pointed to Stefanie's picture.

"I see, now I remember you. I think you helped me study for a test once." She started to tap her foot. "Yes, you did help me on the test. So what brings you here?"

"I am sorry if I disturbed anything that you were doing but I was going to stay in the neighbourhood for a few years as part of my job and since I knew you were staying I just though maybe I should drop by to say hello." I chuckled softly and Sally quickly joined in with the laughing.

" I suppose then if you are staying then it would be good to be in touch after all if I moved into your neighbourhood then I would probably have done the same thing." She grinned and once more we started to laugh.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you. I shouldn't be pressing my presence on you at such a random time." I waved back at Sally and walked out the door.

"Oh yes well bye Stefanie it was nice to talk with you again. Perhaps you could come by more often and keep me company." She waved and closed the door quickly behind me.

I grinned at her last sentence. I could help myself. If only she knew how often I was going to visit after Perseus was born.

POV: Sally

Random for some reason the visit from Stefanie left me with a feeling that I would be seeing her very often.

A few days later...

I jumped out of my bed with a weird twisting feeling in my gut. I rushed towards the bathroom and bent over the toilet and was violently sick. Oh, no I could meet with Poseidon in my current state. Of all times to get some kind of disease I had to get it now. A knock on the door made me jump out of my trance like state and I ran to open it before who ever it was had to wait to long. I whipped open the door to find Poseidon's smiling face gazing down upon me lovingly.

"Hello Sall-" He was cut off by me running towards the bathroom again. I leaned over the toilet again and repeated what I had done prior to Poseidon's arrival. " Sally? Are you okay?" What did you think? Here I am leaning over a toilet being violently sick and all you ask is if I am okay? That man has nerves sometimes, but I am a fool for him. Damn him sometimes. I groaned and made to stand up only to be swept into Poseidon's warm arms and brought over to the sink, so that I could wash my mouth. " Sally, please can you tell me if anything is going on before I go crazy?" Poseidon started to run his hand through his hair.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know exactly what is happening myself." I whispered trying to figure out some different possibilities.

One- I just recently caught some kind of rare disease

Two- I was pregnant

Three- Holy Hell I MUST BE PREGNANT!

I eye must have popped out of my skull when that last sentence happened because Poseidon rushed towards me desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Sally!" He yelled in my ear and I flinched back

"Poseidon, please do not yell." I whispered "I think I know what is wrong with me but I need you to do me a favor..." I trailed off looking to him for a nod, anything in fact. But he was emotionless, on his face a calm mask was covering any underlining hints of emotions. For what seemed like seconds, minutes, hours, and days he finally moved and of all thing he could have done he smiled. Gods I will never understand this man. Here he was god of the seas and he smiles after a long period of time of being emotionless. If I was in better mental health I would have slapped him but then again... I might not have. "Poseidon!" My voice came out sharper then intended but recognition showed on Poseidon's face adn I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Yes Sally?" He breathed

"I need you to get me the pregancy test from a convience store." Poseidon's eye widened but nethertheless he got up and exited the apartment. Within twenthy minutes he came back and handed me a small bag.

"Thank you" I said and rushed to the bathroom.

_A few mintues later_

"AHH!" my scream could be hear litteraly from outer space.

"Sally are you alright?" I could hear Poseidon's breathes on the other side of the bathroom door.

"No, I am not alright." my reply was broken and high pitched but I couldn't careless right now. I just found out that I am pregnant for gods sakes and with Poseidon's child. OMG, my child would be the son of the sea god. I nearly stopped breathing but I forced myself to get off of the bathtub I was slumped against. I bravely went out to find a worry Poseidon gazing at me. He seemed to be waiting for me to speak so I cleared my throat. "Poseidon, I am pregnant." There I said it. I was pregnant.

Poseidon started to breathe more forcefully and I struggled to regain control my my overwhelming emotions.

"No, please don't tell me. The test must be wrong." He breathe

"I am sorry but the facts are correct. The weird mood swings I have been having recently, as well as the vomiting." Poseidon sharply got up pulled me up with him.

" Sally, please if you truly pregnant please come with me. I can support you under the sea. I can build you a beautiful palace and our child will want for nothing. Please join me in Atlantis."

"Poseidon, I am sorry but I can't. You have your wife and even though I love you deeply, I can't be with you." Poseidon ran out the door and I slowly sank to the ground, sobbing.


	4. It's a boy! It's a girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jakcson series, books or characters. I also want to give tjohn9999 credit for the idea if Percy's eye color changing through out the day as well as the highlights in the hair. I decided to stick close to the original idea he/she sent me.

**A/N: Hey y'all (Yes I said Y'all get over it)**

**If you didn't know already I have been updating more recently but I am starting to get more homework and stuff like that and I am sorry but updates might be coming more slowly but I am hoping to get updates in at least one a month. But most of the time it will be more like weekly or every two weeks.**

**Let me give you a hint though. Reviewing really encourages me to continue writing and you'll find the chapters will be longer and more often. **

**So I made this chapter slightly longer maybe by a few hundred words or so. **

**I really want to stress on the fact that I do have a life aside from fanfiction and any treats will be ignored. So far I have never had this problem but I don't really want to start now. **

**:)**

**I also want you to know to vote on my poll.**

**-Peter (PerseusJFAN1016) - I will soon stop with the PerseusJFAN1016 and just sign off as Peter.**

POV: Poseidon

God damn it! I promised her everything. She meant everything to me! I was sobbing into my throne, as I had been for the last few days.

"Poseidon, please tell me what is wrong." My wife was at my side, just as she had been for the past few days. The fact that she loved me so much made me sob even harder. I wasn't worthy of any of them. My life was perfect until the child. Then I decided then the child. It must die! I stood up enraged and Amphy stumbled back. "Poseidon?" She stuttered "What is wrong, please tell me." She cried as I walked towards the door of my palace. I exited and shot up into the water and soon appeared at the surface. I headed towards Sally's apartment and just as I opened the door I heard a gasp from behind me. "You cheated on me?" I only saw a figure running away but I knew better.

"Amphy, please don't leave. Wait, I love you." I begged but she continued and dissolved into the breeze. Gods, in just a few days my life went form the best to the worst ever. I now had n angry wife and a pregnant girlfriend. But of course my wife has to find out about the girlfriend. Well I suppose ex-girlfriend. Sally did after all kind of break up with me, before I last left her apartment. I took a deep breathe and walked into the bedroom. Sally was knocked out, sleeping. This would be easy, all I needed to do was say something. Wait what did I need to say again? Oh gods help me. I couldn't remember, it was almost day time. I made my decision and summoned a knife. I held it over her heart and was getting ready to stab when a hand grabbed mine and ripped the knife from my grasp. What the hell? Who on earth is this? I thought.

"How dare you try to kill, Sally?" A voice shouted and I turned to face the voice.

"Hecate?" I squinted my eyes as if they were deciving me.

"Yes, it is me Poseidon. I am warning you don't even try to kill her. Right now she is with your child and believe it or not this child might be our best chance at surviving what is to come."

"What?" my mouth was hanging open. I didn't really understand, what just happened.

"Just trust me. Please spare the child. You will not be allowed to kill or harm the child." She promised treatening me with my own knife.

"Fine" I snapped "But then you owe me an explaination."

"Fine, everything will be clear soon. I promise. Within a few years all will be explained."

I sulked out of the apartment, not really ready to face my angry wife. I walked towards the sea and sank to the bottom.

" Lord... LORD!" I was woken up from my dream. Gods what had just happened. It seemed like my wife was angry at me for having a child, again. I glaced at the hard coral under my legs and sighed. Everything was true. My wife was still angry and I was kicked out of my own bedroom and sent to sleep on the bottom of the sea. IWth no bed of course. I knew I could have poofed up one if I really wanted but I knew I deserved it. I felt guilty, I was always cheating on my wife. She wa salwasy angry with me. I didn't even know what encouraged me to get together with Sally, anyways.

"Lord" A fish passing by looked down upon me.

"Yes?"

"Lord, your wife has asked me to tell you that she demands that you come back to the palace immediantly." The fish left with a quick bow. I grumbled but I got up and started to swim slowly towards the direction of the palace. I was going to take my sweet time, though. I was not looking forward to speaking with my wife, anytime soon. I spotted Triton but he ignored me and then I knew that he knew about the child. Usually I would blow up about something like that but he had a valid reason this time.

...

POV: Hecate

The nerve of that man! I can't believe he actually tried to kill his own child. I was really dispointed in him. I tursted him to be the loving parent but no, he has to go and abandon Sally. Although the bright side is that Sally called me to meet up with her at Apple Bees. After the meeting I was almost estatic. She had told me about being pregnant and she invited me to come over to her aparment more often. That was great! Then I could check up on the child more often but what really made my day was when she asked me to be what mortals call a godparent. I was going to be the godmother of Perseus. I had already started ti introduce her to the hero, Perseus, in books and I knew she was actually considering naming him Perseus. He would be named Perseus anyways but it would be nice having his mother's approval.

"Hecate, you have done it again." I murmered to myself. I had done it again and I was really proud of myself. The only thing was I was worried I might not survive long enough to see my efforts put to work. Zeus and the rest of the gods no doubt would be offically angry at me. The again I could always join the titans for protection. But then I would forever tarnish the pride of the child if he ever found out. I mean I wouldn't like to know that my mom and dad didn't really like each other and the only reason they cared for me was because of the fates. _Sigh. _What to do?

POV: Sally

I felt really great now. Stefanie was visiting me more ofteh and being with her kept me calm despite the recent events. I knew I needed someone and right now I just couldn't turn to anyone else. It was only suring times like this when I questioned what was my true purpose in life. I mean I am just some normal kind of mortal... or well I used to be until I found out I was a clear sighted one apparently. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the greek gods were real. But the child growing inside of me was real. I stood up, sharply.

I knew then that this was my purpose. I was a clear sighted mortal. Poseidon, the god of the seas, fell in love with me and right now I was pregnant with his child. I knew then and there that this child was going to be important. I had no idea how I knew that, just that I knew. I was going to get through this and I was going to survive and I would do so proudly.

"Sally?" I heard form the other side of the door and I opened it to find Stefanie leaning on the wall across the hall.

"Hi, Stefanie. Please come in." I motioned for her to enter and she stepped through the door.

...

I then spent the rest of the night chatting and catching up with Stefanie. I told her about my decision and surprising agreed. Of course I didn't tell her the part about the greek gods but I told her everything I could. I had to admit it was nice to get mostly everything off of my chest. I felt suddenly so much better, like a thousand pounds were removed form my back. I slept free of any nightmares.

POV: Hera

My baby. I had given my baby off to some mortal and right now I wasn't so sure that it was the best decision. I knew that I shouldn't be caring after all I did agreed with Zeus, but I could help but wonder what a child might have done. It is possible that the child would have a benefical effect on the atmosphere in the throne room. I found myself a few mintues later taking a hot relaxing bath. Maybe this would soothe my emotions and hopefully stop me from going crazy. I had recently been getting weird stares but I ignored then and concentrated on hating my husband, again.

Zeus, was an arrogant cheating bastard and even though I knew he cared for me I couldn't help but doubt his feelings right now. I mean if he really cared he wouldn't have convinced me to give up our child. The worst part is the _What if _part. I would also question myself. I would never forgive myself for giving the child away. I found out then and there that giving away my child was one of the biggest mistakes I have made.

I was going to get my revenge on Zeus eventually but I had promised him things would be different between us. Even though I had been showing love towards him I was secretly hating him. All the fighting and revenge needed to be sneaky so that he wouldn't know what hit him. I found myself grinning widely and rubbing my hand together. I had the perfect plan but all I needed to do right now was wait.

... A few months later

POV: Hecate

Poseidon of course had been a douche bag and tried to get Sally's attention but sadly for him it wasn't working. I wanted him to learn his lesson this time. The gods all needed to learn their lesson. They couldn't just keep doing these kind of mortals and then expect the mortals to be forever devoted to them. Poseidon right now was facing the wraith of Sally Jackson. Boy, even I didn't want to get tangled up in their situation right now. Poseidon I am sure really wanted things to work out but with some encouragement from me, Sally was finally taking a stand.

This was going even better than I planned. The gods would learn their lesson. Perseus was going to be perfect. Now back to the list. Right now I only had some characteristics but today I was going to finalize everything. Perseus needed to be perfect. Not just the perfect warrior but also appearance. I mean you never know when good looking charms might come in handy. I knew from experience that charms did indeed help you.

Okay, so I decided that his eye should change during the day. Each passing hour getting darker. From electric blue in the early morning from six to nine, sea green from nine to twelve, jade green from noon to three, hazel from three to six, and black for the remaing period of the day. I smiled I was sure there had never ever been a plan as great as mine right now. Now, the highlights. I was thinking maybe brown but then it might look weird. I suppose I could always make it possible for him to change the color on will, but he wouldn't know this until later.

Gods, everything was just perfect.

POV: Poseidon

Everything was terrible! Sally refused to answer me now. It started off with the yelling and lack of communication but now she just ignored me, pretending I wasn't even there. I knen then that I had really hurt her deeply. But the only problem was that Sally wasn't my only problem. Amphy was still angry and since the queen of the ocean was angry the ocean was responding not so softly. Lets just say that if a tsunami startes then you know who to blame. The ocean was at war with itself, great more work for me.

Zeus for some reason looked happier then ever. I guess he had a reason Hera had stopped yelling at him during meetings and I actually saw them holding hands, something they had not done for almost twenthy five years now.

Great my little brother's life is getting better but in turn my life was worse. Right now I just wished that I had never met Sally Jackson. She was the center of the problems right now but I knew it wasn't her fault. I was the one who knocked her up and now I was paying the price for my actions. I suppose one good thing came out of this though. I was going to be a father again. But this time I wasn't allowed to even see the child. Yes, I knwo sally forbad me from ever coming to her apartment and slamed the door in my greatly surprised face. I never knew that she had a fiesty to her. I liked that before but right now it was coming aorund to bite me in the butt. Why were woman so complicated anyways? I mean I would never understnad the importance of having to use make up and stuff. All they did was cover up their true face. I guess that is another reason why I fell in love with Sally. She nevered cared much about make up. She didn't need it either, she was what some people would call a natural beauty.

I sighed and finally I gave up on waiting outside her door. I knew she wouldn't be opening it anytime soon.

POV: Zeus

Right now my life was the best! Poseidon was miserable, I cared about the guy as a brother but sometimes I just have to celebrate when he is down. Hera was also being rather kind to me. I was slightly guilty though. I had inpregnanted another mortal with my child. I found out today when I came over for a visit. She wa sthere waiting for me with her arms out streched but I could clearly see something was wrong.

I didn't mean to get her pregnant. Wow, that was a first but truly I didn't. I came into the realationship with the mortal only looking for comfort but it soon turned into a different kind and before I knew it she was pregnant. I knew this was going to happen though, it always happens. I meet a mortal, I promise nothing to serious will happen and then they get pregnant because of one night of foolishness.

Gods sometimes I really hate and love my life. Great, I had just ruined my great mood by mopping around on the fact that I got another person pregnant. I wondered though on how Hera would take this. No doubt she wouldn't be too impressed. But I was hoping that she would get over it and we could return to the bliss that was the past few months.

I grinned as I remembered the mortal carrying my child. For some reason I felt drawn to her. I suppose it was the fact she was carrying my child and nothing esle. For hours sometimes I would watch just to make sure she would be okay, for the sake of the child of course. I was going to have a daughter! I neve knew I could be so happy with my realationship with a mortal but she was different. I rarely had demi-god daughter. In fact I can't remember the last time I had a duaghter, other than the godly ones. I was almost overjoiced with the news, my previously short bad mood gone, to be replaced with my happy mood.

My grin widened when I remembered my other child. Sally Jackson, the mortal was currently busy with her friend called Stefanie. I was going to have one child of each gender. I knew it was kind of stalkerish to watch her results of the ultrasound but I needed to know the gender of the child. A boy, perfect. I was going to bless him later with seom of my powers later, if he didn't get any. But beign a son of Zeus usually they woukld either get power over wind or lightning. Sometimes a child could get both but then the powers would not me as powerful as it could have been.

I had over heard Sally talking about possible names with Stefanie. Apparently they were thinking along the lines of Perseus. It was a good name but I knew that Sally only chose the name becuase Persues was one of the few demi-gods to have a happy ending. I liked the name and I was sure that Hera would after I explained the reason behind it. Of course Hera would be anxious to find out the gender of her child, even though she tried to make it seem as if she didn't care. I knew better though, I suppose bein her husband for a few thousand years you learn to pick up somethings about your wife.

"Zeus?" I was brought out of my thoughts. I turned and Hera was seated right by me. How had I not noticed this? "I was wondering if you wanted to tell me something." She started. Oh shit. How did she find out about my daughter? Wait, no play it cool maybe it isn't what you think it is.

"Oh, and what is that my dear?" I replied sweetly.  
" I don't know but I know you know about my child. I want to know how he or she is doing. I also want to know about the gender." She said sharply. I quickly told her and she relaxed and left shortly after. That was weird. What had just happened?

**A/N: Just a reminder to vote on the poll. **

**-Peter (PerseusJFAN1016)**


	5. Savior is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: So just a reminder to vote on the poll. **

**Just a quick warning. There is a slight mention of child birth. **

**Yes, I know that in the past chapters I changed the point of view often. I was hoping that maybe it would be easier if you got a chance to view the story from a variety of sides in the beginning since I am thinking of doing the rest of the story in Percy's POV, maybe occasionally changing to others. **

**Reminder to vote on the poll. I did make a new one because I needed to know something. Just saying that once I get ten votes I will begin to write the new story. The poll will stay on for a few days and if the results change greatly then I will change what I originally wrote, for the chapter. It will be a blind poll so then no one else's vote will influence yours.**

**Yeah I know Percy is a bit smarter than the average kid but remember he was brought up by Hecate, who wants him to understand as much as he can before he needs to go to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Yes, my girlfriend did post a Twilight story on my account it is called:  
Scars of War**

**She will be posting the story from my account simply because she wants to. I don't mind, though, She is very persuasive. **

**I just got a Camp Half-Blood hoodie! :)**

**-Peter (PerseusJFAN1016) - Next chapter I will just sign off as Peter.**

POV: Hecate

A shrill loud crying filled the air around me and I glance up to find a baby boy being handled as he as clean from any excess fluids that might have latched on to him during child birth.

"Welcome to the world, Perseus Jackson." I murmured. Sally Jackson, had fallen unconscious quickly after Perseus' birth due to lack of sleep. After all the mortal did stay up for a good twelve hours before they decided to do a C-Section.

Perseus was everything I wanted him to be and more. His large head rested on bicep before the doctors took him away to run some tests that they needed to do. I was sent to the waiting room as both mother and child recovered.

POV: Hera

Oh my. I saw everything. My child is perfect. Now I really regret giving him away.

POV: Zeus

Gross, I mean watching child birth is not the most comfortable of thing. Hera made me watch. If I had the choice I would have nothing to do with the child, right now I wanted to focus on my other child, Thalia. I had already spoken with her mother and we agreed on the name together. I suppose that now in a few years my cover would be blown and the peace on Olympus would cease.

I sighed heavily.

POV: Poseidon

Sally, no... I did this to her. It was my fault that she had to go through this. I could have ended her suffering but why didn't she want to go with me? But then again it wouldn't have been that great of a life living underwater with nowhere to go. I couldn't really blame her. I would want a life of adventure for myself. But it was hard to let her go like that knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her for the rest of her life probably. Well, I could see her just not contact her in any way as she was raising my son. Although her friend seems like someone I have met already. Weird.

_A few hours later_

POV: Sally Jackson

My baby boy. He was absolutely perfect. Already you could see little tuffs of hair coming from his head. The best thing is that he is a silent baby, no crying as often as others that I had heard in the hospital. I snuggled closer to him and he cuddled into my embrace and I melted. I knew then that I was a sucker for his cute face.

I would do anything for this child. He was the most important thing in my world right now and I was going to be the best mother possible.

_A few years later..._

"Percy!" I called worriedly. He had disappeared in the cworded zoo and I wasn't able to find any one who had seen him. Stefanie was currently getting him a snack, I was supposed to keep an eye on him but he is so slippery. I swear that boy will be the death of me. One day he will disappear and I will die.

"Sally, where is Percy?" I turned and Stefanie was walking towards me, her hands full of fries, burgers, and chips.

"Stefanie, thank gods. Percy, disappeared. I was keeping on eye on him as usual and then as per usual he was gone the next moment. Can you help me find him?" I was desperate now. Percy knew he wasn't allowed to wander but he did it anyways.

"Sally, calm down. Don't worry. I think I have an idea where he is." She started to walk away from and I followed in pursuit.

"Percy!" I called every few seconds, maybe he could hear me.

"Sally be quite! He is right over there, look!" I followed her line of sight and Percy was standing a few feet from a zebra.

"Bobby!" He squealed and the zebra bowed low to him. My mouth fell open in shock. The zebra stayed that way for a while before it nickered and Percy giggled, as if the zebra had spoken to him. "Bobby, I need to go now. I am sure my mom is worrying." Percy started to wave goodbye before he came to myside. "Hi, mommy. I am sorry if you worried but Bobby was talking to me and I needed to see him. Did you know that the zoo is actually very kind to Bobby?" I could hear the pride in his voice as he told me about the many thing he talked about with Bobby. Apparently you n

"Percy, I am so glad that you made a new friend but please don't do that to me, again. You know how I worry about you." I was sobbing into his arms and he was holding me gently.

"Don't worry mommy, I will be fine." He patted my back. This was embarassing, a child comforting his mother in front of the entire zoo. I pulled back and grabbed his hand and walked towards the exit. I could hear him whinning behind me but the zoo was going to close soon. I didn't even realise, until now, that it was almost night. The sunset's colors of yellow, orange, purple, and red hanging above in the distance. It was so breath taking.

_Time skip Percy is now six_

POV: Percy

I was running away from mommy. We were playing hide and seek! I ran into the bushes as I heard her count to ten and I giggled but stayed where I was.

"Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come! I am going to find you little Percy." I laughed as she lifted rocks and other object when looking for me, she still didn't find me. I was to busy laughing I didn't notice that Auntie Steffie had come from behind me.

"Boo!" I jumped from my hidding spot and Mommy ran towards me.

"I found you!" She exclaimed

"But mommy, Auntie Steffie ruined it." I pouted and mommy grinned.

"Oh baby, don't blame your Auntie for ruining the game. Anyways if she didn't do that I wouldn't have found you now would I? I am sure you don't want to stay here for the rest of your life." She said gesturing to the park, in front of us.

"No, but" She

"No, buts Percy." I gave her my very best pout and she reached down and pulled me into her arms. "That is not fair, you know I can't resist that pout." She groaned and I grinned widely.

"That is not my fault." I climbed onto her back and she carried me all the way back to the car, where we drove away. Stefanie of course came along. We dropped her at the usual street and went back to the apartment.

_A few months later (Percy is still six)_

"Mommy!" I squealed and mommy came running back.

"Percy? What is wrong?" I could hear the distress in her voice. Mommy ran towards me to scoop me into her arms.

"My popsicle fell." I siad pointed to the melted popsicle on the floor.

"Oh baby, mommy will get you another, okay?" I nodded my head furiously

"Blue" I demanded

"Sure, baby. I promise, okay, a blue one." Mommy left and disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a few mintues later with a blue popsicle.

"Thank you mommy." I gave her quick smile.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." I ran away from mommy and started to lick my blue popsicle. It tasted like blueberries, I love it.

I ran outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and the wind was blowing softly. I was currently in the meadow near the apartment. Only I knew about this, I had never shown mommy, but I would never get in trouble because I would also go with Auntie Steffie. Today, however I was alone. It felt right some how. The wilderness was completely breathe taking and I lay down in the middle.

I was looking in the sky when an eagle came into view. What was an eagle doing here? I didn't know that they lived her as well, as far as I knew eagles where hunted and very few remained in places like these.

"Hello!" I shouted into the wind, hoping that maybe it would hear me. I watched in awe as it dived down towards me. It landed on a tree branch close to me and I hesitantly walked towards it. I didn't want to scare it so I just stood there gazing at it. It tilted its head to the side and gazed back. 'Hello" I waved my hand, feeling very self-conscious. It was like it understood me because it seemed to nod its head. I swear I even heard a faint _Hello_ back. "Do you want my popsicle?" I held it out and the eagle grabbed it in its talons and flew away. I went back into the house shortly after to get another popsicle.

_A few years later (Percy's tenth birthday)_

"Happy Birthday, Percy!" Mommy and Auntie Steffie yelled. I was still in bed. I opened my eyes to glare into the sunlight.

"Mommy and Auntie Steffie, why did you wake me up?"

"Percy it is your birthday and you are going to wake up and eat some of the blue cake that your Auntie brought for you." My attention was now captured. Mmmm, blue cake. That sounded really good. I jumped out of the bed.

"Okay I am up, now where is the cake?" I demanded

" I knew you would only get up for food." Mommy grumbled but brought out a large birthday cake.

"Sorry but food always comes first. I am a growing boy." I complained

"Yeah you are growing wider by the minute." She teased

"Mommy!" I whinned and then made an extremely sad face.

"Percy, you know that I didn't mean it."

"Mommy, I know. I am kidding. DId you actually think that I was hurt?" I started to laugh

"Percy, you know that it isn't nice to tease me." She complained. I started to full blown laugh and was on the floor but I was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Auntie Steffie's face got really pale and she started to mutter under her breathe but I couldn't hear anything.

"Auntie Steffie, what is wrong?" I hugged Auntie Steffie and she wrapped her arms around me as if I would disappear.

"Percy, it isn't something that you would understand. I will tell you when I am older."

"Is it a grown up thing?"

"Yes, Percy this is a very important grown up thing."

"Hello?" I heard mommy say

"Hello, Sally. I need to speak with Perseus. I believe he lives here." A deep voice was heard from the direction of the door and I peered around Aunite Steffie's arms to try and get a better look.

"Who are you?" Mommy was slightly surprise but she seemed tense.

" If you were not a mortal I would shoot you down with lightning for the insult." I heard him mutter something else but I didn't quite catch that. I heard my mother gasp and kneel down. She muttered something but Auntie Steffie pulled me into another room.

"Percy, Auntie Steffie needs to go. Please tell your mother that I had to leave." I nodded and she went out the fire escape. Why didn't she just use the front door?

"Percy!" I heard my mom call and I came out of the room. "Percy, this is your uncle Zeus."

"Zeus? As in the King of the gods, Zeus?" I wasn't sure what was happening here. Auntie always told me that the Greek gods would be important to know. Why was this man named after the god of lightning?

"Yes, he says he needs to speak with you." I looked towards the stranger. Why was my mom so calm about me talking with a stranger? Mommy, usually didn't allow me to talk with anyone and the kids in my school often bullied me because I was different. The man walked towars an empty room. I shot my mommy a last glance, she looked really worried.

The stranger had a stripped suit on but what shocked me most was the fact that he had the same electric blue eyes I had int he early morning. Speaking of my eyes, currently they were the bright electric blue.

"Who are you really? Why are you name after the King of the greek gods?" I demanded

"Perseus, I am your father."

"No, my father left me a long time ago, he left my mother when she was pregnant with me." I refused to believe that he would

"Perseus, I know that it is hard to believe but I am your father. I am watching you even when you don't know. I am extremely proud of your son."

"No..." I couldn't think of anything that would be proof I wasn't related to him. "You still didn't answer my question. Why is your name Zeus? Only the King of the gods is supposed to have that name."

" Perseus, I know that it is all so much for you to understand but I am the King of the gods."

" So you are telling me that I am technically a prince?" I folded my arms across my chest. This was hard to believe. No wonder Auntie Steffie wanted me to know my greek mythology.

" You could put it that way, yes."

" Wow, this is a lot to take in but how do I know that you aren't lying."

"I knew we were going to come to this. Do you remember the eagle that you saw when you were six?" I nodded and he continued. "Well the eagle is my sacred animal. I sent it there so it could look over you." My mouth fell open in shock.

"Why? I only saw it once anyways."

"The eagle was always watching you, but it wanted to show itself that day and I let him."

"What about the lightning bolt you have!" I was eager to see it. Zeus waved his hand and a three foot lightning bolt appeared in his hand.

"Here, it is. I usually don't show this to many people." He warned and it disappeared.

"Thank you for trusting me to see it." I grabbed my surprised father into a tight hug.

"Ouch, you got some strength, Perseus." He grunted

"Maybe I will be as strong as Hercules!" I joked, but knew that I would never be.

"Maybe" He ruffled my hair and got up and walked towards my mother, who was still in the position we left her in. "Thank you for letting me talk with Perseus." Mommy just nodded and he went out the door.

POV: Zeus

I knew that I wasn't supposed to contact my son but I needed to. I was watching over him the past few years via the eagle. I took me a while but after realising my mistake I went started to slowly fix it. My first clue was that Hera seemed slightly depressed when ever she saw a child. It took me around five years before I sent out the eagle, after that I continued to look over him. I had a few good laughs over the many things that he had done to his mother. But I was suspicious about his so called, Auntie Stefanie. I sense a slight power radiating from her, something that only the gods should have. It also seemed to me that Stefanie also had a special dedication to the Greek gods, especially the goddess Hecate. That was it.

"Hermes" I called out "Get Hecate over here now." I saw Hermes give me a confused look but he flashed out and returned with Hecate.

"What may I do for you my lord?" Hecate bowed low to me. I gritted my teeth. Why hadn't she told me about this?

" Swear on the River Styx that you will answer me question."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will answer you question my lord." I inwardly grinned

" Good"

"What is your question my Lord?"

"Are you the mortal Stefanie?" I blurted out

**A/N: Just a reminder to vote on the poll if you haven't already. I did make a new one, please vote on this one as it will affect the plot. I need to know what you want to happen. **

**(Yes I do know that I kind of used a Star Wars line.)**

**:)**

**Peter (PerseusJFAN1016)**


	6. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure what everyone wanted in this chapter. Please review so I know if I should change it so that it can be improved. **

**Another reminder to vote on the poll.**

**I am trying to make the author's notes shorter and the actual story part longer :)**

**Right now I am not updating as quickly because I am getting ready for my finals that will be in two months or so. **

**:(**

**I also am trying to make my chapters longer.**

**-Peter**

POV: Hecate

Of all thing to ask he wonders if I am the mortal Stefanie? I blew out a gust of air in relief.

"Yes, but why must you know? My Lord?"

"I just wanted to know who is making contact wih my child, that is all."

"My Lord?" I questioned

"Yes?"

" I have blessed Perseus with my powers."

"What?!" He half shouted

"I have blessed Perseus with my powers. With them he will be the strongest demi-god ever." I admited. I didn't want to tell him everything, but I thought that he should at least know this.

"Oh, why have you done this?"

"My Lord, I have done this because the child is destined to be the one of the prophesy. I believe by giving him more powers then he will have a better chance of surviving."

"I see, fine I give you permission to give him your powers. I will not complain. I do not want to lose another child." I smirked I think the king of the gods has gone soft. "But tell me. Is there anything else you want me to know? What exactly is your plan with my child?"

" My lord, my plan is only to make sure that he is strong enough to face what is to come." Zeus clearly relaxed into his seat.

" Hecate, I need to ask you something else." I was curious what else did he want to know?

" Should I claim him when he gets to camp?"

" I can't answer that my lord. I can only give you advice, it must be you to choose or else you will not be content. It depends, if you have Hera claim him then that will raise many questions. If I claim him as my child then he will have to stay in the Hermes cabin, but if you claim him then he will be raised as a true hero from the start and given special attention. It only matter wether or not you want him to know, but the problem is that somehow you will need to explain to the mortal, Sally Jackson, that her child is not Poseidon's. Come to think of it. You will need to convince Poseidon that the child isn't his as well." I could see that Zeus was thinking hard. He had a little cease in his eyebrows.

" I don't know what to do." He finally said after a long moment of silence. Wow, of all things I did not think of this as well. To tell the truth I just made up what I said on the spot, improvising. " I want to claim him because a son of Zeus should be recognized by all. But I don't want to make it difficult for myself or him incase Poseidon decides to claim him as well. I can't have Perseus being claimed by two or more gods."

"My lord, the only way to solve this is to have a counsel." I offered and he waved his hand to dismiss me. I left quitely, poundering on what was said today.

POV: Zeus

" Hermes, call everyone in for a emergency counsel meeting." I snapped and he hurried to get out.

" Of course" He replied and flashed out. He returned shortly with the rest of the counsel. I waited for everyone to take their seats. I was trembling in my seat and I saw the other gods send me wary glances.

" As you may not know I will start from the beginning. I had a child with Hera as many of you know. Hera and I decided to put the child into a mortal's womb because we did not want to raise him. The child was born and it seems to me that the kid is slightly mortal making him slightly different from any other godly child born." The gods gave me confused glances but I continued. " The mortal was Sally Jackson and she gave birth to the child ten years ago." I paused, Poseidon was currently shaking. I didn't know why he was shaking so badly but it all became clear when he lifted his head.

"You did what to Sally?" He half shout and asked

" I gave her the chance to raise my own child!" I yelled back, the rest of the Olympians were silence. Athena was thinking, obviously, I suppose that she was trying to think of what was the best course of action.

"But you are the reason for the way Sally has been acting?" It came out like a kind of question but I think that it was suppsoed to be a statement.

" I have no idea why she is acting up, okay? Maybe it is just the hormones that women have then they are pregnant." I had a lot of experience with children from having a couple hundred myself. I saw Hera glaring and I silently wondered why. After all she was the one who didn't bother to find out about the child.

" Women are hormonal because of you." She spat and exited the throne room. I forgot to tell everyone that I had told her just before about Thalia being born. Of course as perdicted she becam angry and now she hated me. Classic really. She is always angry at me, but right now I am not sure how to procede. I always knew how to but I have never had a situation like right now. But I knew that I shouldn't tell her about the second kid that I had, Thalia's brother Jason. They were a cute pair the two. Jason was only eight while Thalia was ten, she was only a few months younger than Perseus.

"I don't even want to know why she just did that." Athena rolled her eyes as if it was all my fault. It probably was, if only I could keep it in my pants. I sighed, being a god was tiring, especially the king of the gods.

"Well I am going to tell you anyways because it is important." I teased and continued " As you know the child that Sally gave birth to is my child. But I had another affair with another mortal, with the mortal I had two children." Athena gasped

"You didn't!" she yelled

" I did okay! I wasn't going to have children at first but it just happened." Artemis sighed and I turned my attention over to her. "Artemis do you ave anything to say?" I questinoed, raising one eyebrow.

" No father, I do not have anything to say." She glared at me. Apollo started to laugh and the entire counsel turned to glance at him.

" It is so funny, I mean like dad just had three children." I didn't exactly get what was so funny, neither did the others.

"What is so funny?" Demeter spoke up after a few minutes of watching Apollo laugh.

"Nothing, I just wanted to laugh." Apollo held out his hand and Hermes high fived him.

"Are you telling me that you wasted all of our time just to laugh?" Athena reached for her spear and Hermes and Apollo winced and cowered back. "Lets get back to the problem on hand. What is so bad about you having children? You have had more than a few over the years."

"Ah, that is where the problem starts. Hectae did something to the first child, Perseus."

"Father why is this important?" Artemis drawled, she rolled her eyes, I shot her a glare, and ignored the comment/question.

" Well you see the child is the one of the prophesy." Collective gasps from throughout the throne room.

"Well then what is the problem? Is the child dying?" I shook my head.

"The child knows about the gods from Hecate but I am worried. Hecate supported the titans in the first war. What makes you think she won't do it again, but this time taking the child with her."

"I see, then if the child was to turn against us then you think that we would be doomed." Athena's brain finally started to work.

"Exactly" I proudly stated

"So then we must kill the child." Dionysus was lazily lounging on his chair. Of course he wanted to kill the child. All he cared about was decreasing the population of demi-gods. But of course his children were the exception to the rule.

"No, we will not be killing my child!" I yelled

"Yes, we must" Dionysus took out a wine magazine. I waved my hand and it disappeared.

"For that it will be an extra fifty years at Camp Half-Blood." Dionysus glared at me and I glared whole heartedly back. I can't believe the heartlessness of this guy. He wants to kill his own half-brother. Then again we killed my own father. One thing was for sure about the gods, we were very unique. Not always in a good way.

" Father, I do not need an extra fifty years that the camp of those so called 'Heroes'!" He yelled

"Yes, you do. Might I remind you that you were once a demi-god as well. Case closed." I finished. "Now back to the problem on hand. I will not kill my son but I am not sure what to do with him either. This is were you all come in." I gestured towards them. "I need your advice." It was hard to admit that I needed help but I was trying to be a better father, for my new children.

"So you are asking us what to do?" Apollo clarified and I nodded.

"Yes"

"I think that you should send him to Camp Half-Blood" Poseidon offered

"I agree with Poseidon." Demeter said

"What? Do you mean send him to Camp Half-Blood now?" I didn't want him to be sent there now, he was still young.

"What do you mean now? He is old enough to understand about his parenthood. I think that sending him to Camp Half-Blood is going to be a good thing." It was Athena who spoke up. Well I can't argue with the goddess of wisdom.

"How are we even going to get him there? Sally will not let us take him."

"Ahh, well she doesn't need to know that we took him. Say we pretended that he died in a car accident." Dionysus grinned

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." I grumbled

"You asked us for help and now you got it." This was why I didn't ask for help often... I had a bad feeling about this...

POV: Percy

"Percy!" Mommy yelled. I rolled my eyes, mommy always was worried for the silliest reasons. I mean just because I was gone for five or more minutes doesn't mean that I am dead or kidnapped. But I understood how she was feeling. I went to school and I learnt about the different things that could happen if you went with strangers.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled back and I heard her sigh of relief. I busted through the door and she welcomed me in a big hug.

"Perseus, I was so worried." I was worried now. Mommy only called me Perseus when she was really angry. I waited for the burst, surly it was going to come in five, four, three, two, and one. "Perseus Jackson, how dare you leave me like that!" It had started.

"Mommy, I was just away for like five minutes." I groaned sometime I really didn't like her over protective motherly instincts.

"No, you were away for five minutes and forty seconds!" She screeched. Geez, I didn't know she care about the seconds as well. I rolled my eyes but started to regret it.

"Perseus Jackson" She swelled "Did you just roll your eyes all me?" I whimpered and hung my head.

"Yes, mother."

"What did I say about rolling your eyes at me?"

"You told me not to." I mumbled

"Good, it seems that all my lessons have finally paid off." I nearly rolled my eyes again but stopped myself.

"Yes mother" I headed towards my room. I opened the door and my mouth was suddenly covered. I struggled against the large force and I felt a sharp pressure at my neck and I crumbled into the darkness.

...Sometime later...

"Hey he is coming to!" I heard a voice yell "Hey dude!" The voice was directed at me.

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned

"Dude, you are on Olympus." I saw a flash of a really bright smile

"Apollo!" That voice, it seems so familiar but I just could put my foot on it.

" Got to go, Dude, see you later."

"Wait! Are you the god Apollo?" I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Dude, what gave you that idea? My awesome voice? Body? or Hair?" He rolled his eyes. "Wait scratch that. I bet that all of them gave you the idea."

"Dudeeee, I hope you know this but I heard someone say your name."

"Man! Did you really have to ruin it for me?" Apollo complained

"Yup, sorry man." Of course, it was natural. I had no idea what was going to happen to me but I still was myself enough to tease a god.

"I hate demi-gods sometimes." Apollo got up and left.

"Perseus, I see you are better now." I looked around and saw the man I was talking to a few days ago or something. What was his name? Zeus? "I am put out that you don't remember me, Perseus. I thought that maybe since I am your father you would." I could almost see a slight pout on the corner of his mouth.

"Where am I?" I asked again, I really didn't believe Apollo.

"Didn't Apollo tell you? You are on Olympus." Zeus frowned

"Why am I here? Where is my mother?"

"Your mother is fine. We had to bring you here because of an emergency that needed to be fixed." He explained

"When can I go back?" I was beginning to miss my mother's warmth and kindness.

"I am afraid you aren't allowed to go back." I froze

"Why I want my mother and I want her now!" I demanded and attempted to get up.

"No, Perseus!" Zeus pushed me back onto the bed. "Perseus, it is dangerous for you to go back to your mother. You don't want to put her in danger do you?"

"No but-"

"But what? Your mother's safety is something that is very important and going back will only make it difficult for us to protect both of you." Zeus grunted "Now take a good rest and in the morning we will talk about this so more. Rest!" Zeus got up and left, leaving the door open just a little so that I could see a crack of light from outside.

POV: Zeus

I hated lying to him but it was necessary, I needed to keep an eye on Perseus and having him on Olympus or at Camp Half-Blood was the only way to do it.

"Father?" Athena was standing next to me

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about your child, Perseus." Athena grabbed my arm and lead me to the garden on Olympus

"What about him?"

"I understand that he is important but shouldn't we at least make it easier for him?"

"How so?" I turned around and sat on the bench

"I mean making it easier by making sure that his half-brother, Dionysus, doesn't end up murdering him before he can fulfill his use." Athena shot me a glare.

"Are you telling me to lessen Dionysus' sentence?" I rose one eyebrow. I thought that Athena enjoyed not having Dionysus around, I guess I was wrong.

"Father, that is not what I meant!" She started to pace

"Then what did you mean." I enjoyed angering Athena sometimes

"I meant maybe talking with your son and giving him certain rules that he needs to follow." Now this was making more sense

"You really don't like your brother do you?"

"No father I don't but that is not the reason I am doing this." Athena stiffed and marched out of the garden leaving me on the bench pondering.

I suppose it did make sense. Dionysus was surely going to make Perseus' life harder. I mean it was because of Perseus, that Dionysus had to spend fifty more years at Camp Half-Blood.

"Alright" I grumbled and went to summon Dionysus.

"Father you called?" He mocked me and I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, I did, I had a list of rules that you need to follow when I let Perseus into Camp Half-Blood." I waved my hand and a piece of parchment appeared with the rules clearly and neatly written down.

"Father, this is ridiculous!" He sputtered, taking the parchment from my outstretched hand.

"I am afraid that it is not ridiculous but for everyone's benefit, other than your own."

"Ridiculous." He muttered once more because disappearing in a flash of purple, that smelt heavily of wine.

POV: Sally

My boy... my beautiful boy is gone. I was crying into Stefanie's shoulder.

"It is impossible, he can't have just disappeared." It was hard to understand what I was saying because of the tears pouring down my face.

"Sally, I am sure it isn't as bad as it looks." She tried to comfort me but I knew it was a lie. One thing was for sure though, if I ever find the people who took him they will be getting a very through beat down.

"It is as bad as it looks. In fact it is even worse. I lost my baby boy and he is alone somewhere in the world without me." Stefanie helped me into my bed before I took a pill that would help me relax and hopefully sleep.

"Sally, I promise you. I will do what ever I can to get him back. Don't forget I miss him as well." Stefanie patted my back and I nodded.

"Thank you, for being such a good friend to me." I managed to get out before the drugs over took me and I fell into the blackness and bliss of sleep.

**A/N: Just a reminder to vote on the poll.**

**Please don't hate me for not updating, but I am doing my best here.**

**Please review as well so that I know if you like it or you don't.**

**-Peter**


	7. Falling into Tartarus

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Hey everyone,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a reminder to vote on the poll if you haven't done so already.**

**-Peter**

POV: Hecate

I was going to kill them! My eyes blazed and the mortals around me jumped up in surprise.

"Get over it!" I snapped and they hesitantly looked away. I heard them mumbling hasty apologies. Jeez, what was wrong with the human population these days. I preferred when they didn't notice much. Now of course they start to invade on other people's lives. Personally I found it very tiring.

Now back to the topic. Where was Perseus? I couldn't sense him anywhere which means that one of the gods must have took him. Damn, I started to pace. There was no way I was going to survive going to Olympus to take the child. I didn't want the gods turning him into some Olympian worshiper. They had enough of them in that foolish camp they called Camp Half-Blood. Now the only way I was going to be able to get Perseus out is if I bait him to get off of Olympus by his own free will. But how would I do that? My plan was not going the way I wanted at all.

Perseus was supposed to grow up with Sally for two more years before she knew it was time for him to go to Camp Half-Blood. After going to camp Zeus was supposed to claim him and after that what ever happened was going to be according to how I wanted it. I needed more time as Perseus' Auntie Steffie. The boy had not come to trust me as fully as I would have liked by now and without that he wouldn't be ready for the truth of his birth. I knew it was going to be hard to do but I didn't expect everything to just fall out of hand. It was supposed to go my way and I hated that it wasn't.

I needed to fix this and fast but I was running out of ideas.

**Two years pass and Perseus is now twelve. **

POV: Zeus

I was overjoyed. Perseus, had been spending time with all the Olympians and one by one he started to trust and respect us. It was important for him to respect us because then maybe he would choose to save the gods and not end us. I also was happy because I wanted to get closer to my son. He had grown up for most of his life without me and now that I was here I wanted to be a father that he could trust.

The rest of the Olympians seemed to get along with him fine. Even Artemis went out of her way to be nice to the boy, much to our surprise. But she defended herself saying that she was only doing this for the greater good. I knew better and the rest of the counsel knew as well. Artemis finally loved a boy, as a brother of course.

"Daddy?" I turned. I was used to this, Perseus called me his daddy ever since he came here. I knew it was difficult to be away from his mother but he was a strong boy and he took it without complaint. We told Perseus that after everything with the war he would be able to return to his mother, Sally. I knew he was looking forward to this time but I wasn't sure I would be able to give him up if that time were ever to come.

"Yes, Perseus?" I answered a few seconds late, my face turning red.

"I was wondering if I could go with Sunny and see him rise the sun in sky around Africa?"

"In Africa?" I didn't want him so far away "Who is Sunny?"

"Oh, I am sorry dad, I forgot that you didn't know. Sunny is Apollo."

"Why did you call him Sunny?" I thought about it for a minute. "Nevermind I think I got it."

"Thank goodness, I thought that I would need to send to school." Perseus teased

"Well, if anything I will be sending you to school." I shot back and he smiled and hugged me before walking out.

Boy do they grow up fast or what?

POV: Percy

I was estatic, Dad let me go all the way to Africa to see the sunrise with Apollo. Of course I would be the one helping the sunrise but what ever. It was a once in a lifetime thing for demi-gods and mortals.

Watching/helping with the sunrise would make it easier to cope with the seperation from my mother. I missed her dearly. She was the parental gifure in my life for more than half and I had learnt to trust her. I would tell her anything and she wouldn't judge, just gave me advice.

Dad was nice as well but we didn't have the same relationship as me and mom did.

"Percy!" Apollo/Sunny brought me out of the discussion in my head.

"Yup?" I was still a bit dazed and struggled to return my head to the surroundings of reality that didn't involve my mother and the good times we had.

"Are you ready or not? If you are going to rise the sun with me you need to be awake." His voice turned teasing.

"Don't worry I am awake anyways."

"It didn't look like it. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were daydreaming." Sunny joked

"I was daydreaming, well it was more like thinking about important things." I explained and Sunny laughed and climbed into his sun car, which was in the form of an Audi R8, V10 Coupe.

"Just remember to pay attention. Being the sun is not always easy." I needed to roll my eyes at that. "Hey, you always need to make sure that the sun's rays aren't to strong or else it can burn the mortals." Sunny defended and I chuckled but got in the R8. "You ready little bro?" Apollo grinned and took off, not waiting for my answer.

"I would have said yes but it seems that you didn't really care to wait." I told him

"Yeah, I am sorry about that."

"I seriously doubt that."

"You are right, I don't really care because if I didn't leave that second then the sun wouldn't have rose at the right time." We ventured above the clouds now. I looked outside. The entire car was surrounded by a huge neon light, it seemed.

"Apollo?" I asked

"Yeah?" His response was a little off but I put it off as concentration. After all he was driving the car.

"Why is your car glowing?"

"Oh" His smiled widened "The car is glowing because it needs to look like the sun does it not?" I thought about that for a minutes.

"I guess so." I replied and didn't talk after that. The view was beautiful from up here. I could see the landscape and silently memorised the general climate that surrounded Africa. You never know, I might be sent to Africa in the future and it is good to be prepared. I absorbed every little detail saving it for another time. I wish that I could use my camera but the demi-god powers, somehow, could also mess up the way cameras work. I think I would have to talk to my dad about it, maybe he could fix the problem. He was after all the King of the gods.

"Percy..." A voice distantly said "Percy!" The voice repeated more forcefully this time.

"Huh, yeah?" I responded

"Dude, you totally blanked out"

"Sorry, I truly am. But the view from here is just amazing."

"I know, it is one of my many joys." Apollo glanced out "So... since we are finished do you want to go out to the mortal world and pick up a few chicks?" I looked around. I really hoped that dad didn't hear that or else...

"Apollo, I really don't think that you should have said that." Thunder boomed in the back ground and Apollo gulped.

"Yeah, I think I am going to take your word on that. I am really sorry little bro but I go to go. Bye!" He pushed me out of the moving vehicle and sped away into the distance.

"Like dad is going to like you any better, now that you pushed one of his sons out of a flying car." I muttered and willed the air to pick me up and fly me to Olympus. Dad was waiting in the throne room with a murderous face. I really did feel sorry for Apollo at this point.

"Percy, are you alright?" Dad was worried but he tried not to show it.

"Yeah, I am fine, son of Zeus remember?" Like he wouldn't know

"I know but still you could have been killed by a bird or something." I could hear the underlining tension in his calm voice.

"Dad, I am sure that I wouldn't let a bird kill me." I rolled my eyes, he was so over protective.

"I know that you wouldn't be killed by a bird but that is not what I meant." He paused "Look, the important thing is that you are safe again with me."

"Yes, I am safe with you. I am sure that you wouldn't allow anything to hurt me anyways, after all I was in your domain." I assured him and he relaxed only to tense up again.

"But when I get my hands on Apollo." He threatened, thunder and lightning flashed and boomed

"I know you will straighten him out dad." I hugged the King of the gods and left the throne room in a hurry. I really didn't want to be there when dad attempts to murder Apollo.

"Apollo!" He voice boomed and I quickened my pace.

"Percy!" I jumped at the sound. It was Hermes in his normal jogging outfit.

"Hermes, what can I do for you, dear brother?" I clasped hands with him

"Nothing, I just wanted to check and see on my favorite brother in crime." He winked and I chuckled

"What did you do now?" I questioned

"Nothing much, only took away every beauty product that Aphrodite ever owned."

"You know she is going to kill you." I informed him, although I had a hunch it wasn't the first time that he pulled this joke on her.

"No, she will have to catch me first and she wouldn't dare to mess up her precious hair." He turned to mist and vanished

"No fair, if I ever become a god I am going to do that all the time to annoy you." I complained

"I look forward to it." I turned quickly. Who could it be now?

"My queen, I am sorry if I disturbed you. I was just leaving." I bowed to the queen of the gods. I was lucky before not to have run into her on Olympus but apparently my luck had just run out. From what I studied in mythology, Hera hated her step children. Since I was a son of Zeus I assumed that she hated me as well.

"No, stay please." She grabbed my arm as to prevent me from escaping

"Um, okay?" And here I was. I was going to die, I hope that my dad and siblings would avenge me one day.

"Percy, I know what you are thinking but I don't hate you." She began. I closed my eyes and they snapped open at her statement.

"What? But you hate all the sons of Zeus." I stampered, tripping over my words.

"I don't hate them" Her eyes flashed and I tried to take a step back but she was still holding my arm. "Wait, before you go and judge me, you need to know that you are my son as well." My mouth fell open

"No, that is not possible." I was in denial but I had a good excuse this time

"Yes it is, did Zeus explain it to you?" I shook my head as a no, I still haven't recovered completely from the shock. "Oh, well he was supposed to" Her eyes flashed dangerously again and once more I tried to get away before this could end badly for me.

"My queen, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to offended her but right now, what she was telling me was rubbish.

"I am more than okay." She replied "Why does everyone think that I am not okay?"

"Um, may I leave?" I was feeling very self concious right now

"No please stay. I promise to explain everything, just don't leave." She begged and I followed her lead until we reached a beautiful palace. I hadn't seen this one before but I guess I hadn't exactly seen much of Olympus either. She walked in and I gaped at the interior, it was as if everthing was perfectly made for her. It actually probably was anyways, everything must be perfect for the queen of the gods.

"My queen I believe you owe me an explaination." I figured that since I was going to die I might as well try to find out more about myself.

"Yes, I do." She began her story.

POV: Hecate

I am no closer to finding Percy than I was two years ago. My baby boy, he was still lost to me. During this time however I joined the Titans. I know that the god rule better and that stuff but the Titans offered me more than the gods ever would. How could I ever turn down power for honor? Anyways with the Titans they agreed to spare Perseus' life anways. I couldn't let anything happen to my baby no matter what. Well scratch the part about me not being closer to find him. I already know where he is I just need the gods to send him to their demi-god camp.

"Hecate!" I turned, it was Kronos. I bowed low, my head was touching the ground. "Did you even hear what I said?" He was not pleased. I gulped I was caught thinking about something else during a war meeting with the Titans. That was not going to sit well with anyone.

"I am sorry my Lord."

"Sorry? Well you are not forgiven." Kronos bommed and I tried to move and get out of there but he froze me in time. My eyes were dancing wildly from side to side. "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this but I am afraid that I must send you to Tartarus." My eyes started to move faster and faster in fear. A deep chill went down my back and I know that I had made a grave mistake joining the Titans. "Now, go!" The portal appeared and I was pushed into the seemingly never ending hole. The darkness rushed passed me quickly. I was falling, obviously, but I didn't know when I was going to stop. I closed my eyes and let the darkness over come me.

"Percy, I am so sorry." I whispered before I landed harshly, the air forced it's way out of my lungs and I gasped in surprise. I was in Tartarus the very place where all the monstors and demons lived.


	8. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: So I had a few people review on the last chapter and thank you to those who did. **

**Just a reminder to vote on the poll if you wan to see this story updated often. **

**So how the poll works is the story that is vote for the most will be updated quicker, in theory. But sometimes I might update other stories because this story takes a but more planning than the other ones that I write.**

**I am also sorry for this being a shorter chapter than the one that I had planned for you guys but I was really busy and I also apologise if some of the story doesn't exactly make sense.**

**-Peter**

POV: Percy

"Percy, you know that I told you that you are my child but you know that you are also a child of Zeus, correct?" I nodded "Well then you must be wondering why you aren't a godly child."

"Not so much that" I paused, how was I going to word this? "I don't really mind about that part but I want to know why you left me." Hera flinched

"You will never know how sorry I am for leaving you. I never should have listened to Zeus. Zeus is the one who wanted to leave you with Sally." She explained. I quickly stood up. My own father didn't want me? Why would he even bother now? "wait, Percy before you do anything you need to know the reason why he did it." She begged

"I know" I shook my head this was hard to comprehend. "You got pregnant and you were to lazy to raise me yourself." I could see the pain on her face but I continued "That is what happened, right?" She nodded

"Yes, that is what happened but you need to know that he really does care about you."

"I don't want to hear about this." I was frantic for evidence to prove that this was not what actually happened.

"Percy, please. Listen to all that I had to say or at least let Zeus explain."

"So what? So you can just say to everyone that finally one of your children came out right?" I didn't mean to hurt her that deeply. She started to move towards me "No, right now I just want to go and not have to hear about this ever again."

"If that is what you want." I nodded and she left.

What had I done?

I walked towards the gardens of Olympus. The gardens always seemed to calm me. Weird, don't tell Demeter that I like plants though.

"I have been waiting for the gods to leave you alone." A flash of golden light and a man with golden eyes appeared

"Who are you?" I questioned but he didn't say anything and just pushed me

I stumbled into a black portal and I fell downwards. The air was rushing past me, I had been falling for a while now. When was this sensation going to end?

"Dad?" I yelled out but no response. "Dad?" I wasn't feeling to good now.

"Percy?" It was a soft female voice and I was brought suddenly out of my dream. I blinked and the darkness ws gone. I was in a light room with Apollo looking over me.

"Where am I?" I turned and Hera was standing next to me

"Percy, you are in the hospital on Olympus. Do you remember what happened?" She sounded sincere

"No, what happened?" I groaned

"Percy, you were in an accident. Apollo pushed you out of the his car and a bird flew by hitting your head dragging you unconcious for about three days."

"A bird?" She nodded trying to keep a smile off of her face "A bird of all things?" I complained

"Sorry, I truly am Percy." Apollo apologised "I didn't know that the bird was going to knock you out." I took in his appearance. He seemed slightly off for some reason.

"Sunny, what happened to you?" He gulped

"Nothing, Dad just was slightly angry at me." He whinced

"Really, I wonder why." I teased

"Don't remind me please." Apollo groaned "I am never taking you in my car again."

"You should never throw me out of your car again."

"Yeah, I definately learnt my lesson."

"I hope so."

"Percy" He groaned

"Sunny" I whined "My head hurts and it is because of you."

"Percy, just please don't say that again or else dad will..." He gulped and looked around frantically, as if dad was going to come at any moment.

"Or dad will do what?" I challenged

"Or, dad will not be happy, lets just say."

"I know dad won't be happy." I smiled and he frowned "That is what makes it so much better."

"Not funny man" He grumbled and got up to leave

"Oh, Sunny?" Apollo turned around

"Yeah?"

"I will talk with dad about your punishment." He tilted his head, probably confused

"How did you know that I got a punishment?"

"Sunny, please do you honestly think that dad would let something like that go unpunished?"

"True" He stated and left the room in a hurry. At first I was confused but when I saw my next visitor everything made sense.

"Percy?" Dad questioned "Are you okay?"

"I am fine dad, seriously. I am not that weak." I groaned, great now he was going to be overprotective again.

"I am not sure about you not being weak. Getting knocked out by a bird, seriously?" He joked

"You are never going to let me live it down are you?"

"Nope" He popped the p. "So, what do you feel like doing?" I tried to sit up and talk with him but he pushed me back on the bed. I gave up on sitting with a gasp of pain, I was still sore, and settled myself back in the soft pillows.

"I don't think that I can do much from here." I reminded him

"True, but you can order around your siblings." He pointed out

"Seriously?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Yes, but don't tell them I said that." He winked and made to get up.

"I promise, dad. They will not hear of this." A wicked grin stretched across my face. I was going to have tons of fun with my siblings.

"Oh Hermes!" I yelled

...

POV:Unknown

I didn't feel that this was right but I had to do this. I assured myself. The world was depending on me stealing this.

I heard a voice cry out in the middle of the night and I knew that the person had found out the item was gone. I grinned into the darkness and shuffled away.

POV: Zeus

It was gone! My precious lightning bolt was gone. I sniffed and attempted to search for it, as if I misplaced it. I knew though that I didn't because it was right next to me. Well... it was right next to me. Rest assured the person who did this would pay the price heavily. I jumped up and stormed out of the room. This was unacceptable. Stealing the king of the god's lightning bolt. You would think that it would be near impossible to do so but no, it was only too easy.

"Where were you?" I yelled at the guards out side my palace.

"My king, I swear that we were here all night and only your wife entered." I stopped dead. Hera? Why did she enter my palace?

"At what time did my wife come and leave?" I asked slightly calmer but somehow even more furious.

"She left just a few minutes ago." The guard stampered "My lord might I ask what is this about?"

"No you may not ask." I replied and stomped off towards the palace of my "dear" queen. "Hera!" I yelled enraged. I probably just woken up the entire population of Olympus but I didn't care. I rused past th guards to her palace glaring a them the entire time before whipping my head forward. Hera was in the sitting room and she was calmly reading a book. She looked up as I burst into her room, still in my nightclothing.

"Dear, I hope that you did not get mud on my floors." I swelled and she looked at me confused as if she didn't know that she was guilty.

"Where is it?" I spoke each word slowly as if speaking to a child that just learnt to speak.

"Where is what?" I swear a vein popped in my head

"Where is my lightning bolt?" I cursed at her and stuck my middle finger up.

"Zeus, I don't hve you lightning bolt!" She yelled at me, at me!

"As if you didn't. Then why did my guards tell me that you entered my palace just a few minutes before I found out that it was stolen.?" I demanded

"I had to return a vase that I took and Hermes needed me to take a pair of shoes that you had." She explained calmly

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"I swear on the Styx that I had no idea that you lightning bolt was stolen and that I had no hand in the theift." Thunder rumbled in the background

"I am sorry for acusing you then." I calmed down slightly

"Don't worry, I would be angry as well if my godly power was stolen but you should know better." I raised my eyebrows "You should have known that gods can't steal each others powers." I face palmed, how could I be so stupid? I wasn't sure.

"You are right" I admitted "But that doesn't mean someone didn't steal it."

"I agree, someone stole your lightning bolt. Now all we need to do is find out who."

_A few hours later_

POV: Unknown (Different)

The streets of Olympus were hustling with news. Apparently the great lightning bolt of Zeus was stolen. I rolled my eyes when I heard the news. Zeus often misplaced his bolt and I bet that he probably did the same, last time. I walked down the streets, passing by the many palaces that resided on Olympus. I stopped at the grandest one of all, the Palace of Zeus.

"I don't mean to disturb but do you have the package ready?" I whispered the one of the guards

"Yes, sire. The package is all set and ready to go." The guard responded and I smiled. My plan was going wonderfully, all I needed to do was get rid of him.

POV: Percy

"No!" I yelled as soon as I heard the news. It was not possible for the Godly Weapon of my father to just disappear.

"I am sorry Percy but the news is only to true." Apollo's presence didn't feel so sunny and happy now.

"No, please say that you are lying." I looked around thinking that people were going to come out of hiding places and start laughing.

"Percy, the lightning bolt is gone. Father told me to tell you." Apollo helped me out of my bed. I sighed. Why did everything bad have to happen when I was around?

"Okay, did father tell you anything else?"

"Yes, indeed. Father told me that you are to going to Camp Half-Blood soon. In fact as soon as you are ready to go then you are to be taken by someone to go into the mortal world." Apollo explained

"Why do I need to go to the mortal world?" I pouted. Going into the mortal world was not going to be a pleasant experience for me.

"Because, we can't have anyone knowing that you are favored here on Olympus. In case some of our enemies find out." I couldn't argue with that logic, even if I wanted to.

"But can I have someone with me?" I didn't want to be left alone to fend for myself. As if Apollo could read my mind he answered my unasked questions.

"Someone can't go with you because Satyrs can sense godly powers. You will never be alone because someone will be watching over you at all times and finally Zeus will be the one to claim you."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not much, but you will be leading a quest shortly after your arrival at Camp Half-Blood. I advise you to choose your friends wisely." Apollo winked.

"Percy?" Hera peaked her head through the door way.

"My Lady, how may I help you?"

"Percy, I know that you know about me being your mother but I want you to know that you can come to me with anything and I will do my best to help you." Hera had explained that my dream, while unconscious, was actually true.

"I know, my Lady" I still wasn't to sure about what she told me and I hadn't go a chance to speak with my dad about this.

"Percy, I actually mean it." She sounded sincere.

"I know, my Lady" I told her and she relaxed

"I know that it is uncomfortable and that you aren't used to me but please don't be afraid to ask for anything." She assured me

"I promise that if I need something from you I will come my Lady."

"Thank you Percy" She smiled

POV: Hecate

I was in Tartarus., it didn't seem as bad as it sounded. Then again, things aren't always what they seem. I glanced around, sure there were volcanoes erupting, earthquakes shaking, and hurricanes whipping the air around. Actually, scratch that. Tartarus was as bad as it sounded. I don't even know how on earth monsters could live here, even if they were only reforming.

"Come on Hecate, don't lose hope already." I muttered to myself trying to keep my spirits up. I took one step forward before a strong force knocked me out from behind and I blacked out. "Percy" I whispered before I blacked out. My baby boy, I hope that he was having a better life with the gods.

_A few hours later..._

I didn't know where I was in Tartarus but it was warm and I was cozy. I snuggled into the blanket that was wrapped around me and I sighed, it was comfortable, too comfortable.

"Where I am?" I said groggily

"You are here with me." An amused voice said

"Who are you?" I asked clearing my voice so that I could speak clearly

"No one of importance. Please just call me Bob."

"What happened?" I asked Bob, opening my eyes.

"You were knocked out by Kampe but I saved you and brought you here." He joked. Kampe? Oh right, I forgot that Percy killed her and she was in Tartarus reforming. I knew that Percy killed her because of my people on Olympus. I wasn't going to let Percy continue his life with out me following him, in some way.

"Thank you" I said gratefully, I am not sure how long I would last here, unconscious.

"What are you doing here?" Bob was curious and I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell him what happened

"I was thrown in Tartarus because I joined Kronos, but I did something that displeased him." I admitted, it felt good to get this off of my chest. Even if it was to some random person in Tartarus. In fact why was someone like Bob in Tartarus? "Why are you in Tartarus?"

"I can't tell you that" He looked down embarrassed, by something.

"Why not?" I wanted to know. Someone as nice as Bob shouldn't be here. I had done something wrong so it made sense for me to be here but not him.

"I have a bad history I guess you could say, but I don't want to tell you anymore than that." At least he was opening a bit more to me. That was all I could ask for.

"Do you know a way to get out of here?" I needed to get out so that I could warn the gods and apologise to Percy. Hopefully, it wasn't too late already.

"Yes, but it is not easily reached from here and it might take a while to get there. We will need more help than this." He looked around and I finally took my gaze off of him and realised my surroundings. It seemed that we were in some kind of cave but it had a bed and the normal kitchen utensils, which included a stove, microwave, and stove. Don't even ask how all that stuff got down here but I wasn't complaining, if it kept me from fading then I was happy.

"I know that this place seems different from what you are used to up there." He gestured towards the ceiling of the cave. "But down here it is one of the best places that you can have."

"I understand." I truly did, I wasn't expecting for lollipops and candy canes. I knew that Tartarus was going to be like this.

"In fact we are lucky to even have a place. Many monsters that come down here just reform in the many different places that Tartarus has." I didn't even want to think about the different places. I was sure that majority of them were not pleasant at all. In fact I was sure that all of them were not pleasant. If what we had now was one of the better places then the worse ones. I shuddered thinking about it and Bob nodded as if he knew what I was thinking about.

"Yes, Tartarus is not the nicest place. That is why only the bad guys are sent down here." He paused "Well, some good guys as well."

"Good guys?" I was almost sure that no good guys would be sent here. It was like a live hell, in fact it was a live hell.

"Yes, some of the good guys were sent here but only for short amounts of time. The gods are able to get in and out but they prefer not to do so because they might get stuck in here."

"Really? I can get out?"

"Yes, but only if you came down here willingly." My spirits dropped

"Why can't it work?" I muttered stubbornly, I tried to get out of here again. Of course, though no such luck.


	9. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted and this is another reminder to vote if you haven't already. **

**I am also looking for PMs on possible love interests for this story. I don't want to do another poll cause most were ineffective. I am still undecided on having romance in the story but I wanted to know what you all think so if you have the time then please PM me, your ideas.**

** If you want me to have a poll on it then please PM me and I will start one. I need a tleast five people to PM though about the poll. Then after I will select perhaps five or more possible love interests. It is really important for me to know who you want him to end up with. **

**Personally, I don't want to have a big focus on love simply because to many stories have too much love and I don't want this one to turn into a love story either. **

**I also want to give some thanks to my girlfriend. She has been giving me a few ideas and she wrote a small part of the chapter for me. **

**I also want to remind everyone that most of my stories are not beta read, there are bound to be mistakes and when I read it over I skim, because I still have a life outside of fanfiction.**

**I just wanted to say that the chapters are not that long. I suppose that they are longer than others that I have read but on microsoft word they are, on average, five-seven pages only. **

**I know that this is a really long A/N but I have one more thing to say:**

**I will be taking a vacation (6-7 weeks) and I will not be updating. When I get back though I promise to start updating again. But you don't need to worry because I will still be writing during that time, I just will not be post/updating. **

**But if anyone was worried about the Twilight stories (*shudder*) I believe my girlfriend will still be writing and posting.**

**-Peter**

POV: Percy

Life was good, I really do mean that. I managed to persuade my father, Zeus, into letting me stay on Olympus just a but longer before I had to go to the demi-god camp. Let me tell you, I was not looking forward to that. I had spent most of my life with my mom and some of it here, on Olympus, I felt comfortable.

"Percy, I know that you don't want to go to the camp but do it for me." Father straightened his suit and we go ready to approach the borders of the mortal world. I was to go to school and wait for a satyr to stumble by. Father had looked over the schedule, the ones satyrs check apparently, and one was going to arrive just shortly after me.

"The only reason I am here is because I am doing it for you." I replied bored, I suppose that the only thing I was looking forward to was fighting with more monsters on the quest, that was soon to come.

"I know and I thank you for agreeing"

"Whatever" I replied

"Seriously, Percy all the gods thank you." Dad said serious now

"I know" I replied "I am supposed to save the world or something right?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something before you leave."

"What?" I started to walk towards the mortal world, I could see the busy streets with mortals rushing to finish whatever they did.

"Percy, you have a sister. I had a child with a mortal shortly after you were conceived." I stopped in my tracks and my mouth fell open.

"I have a sister?" I wanted to double check before I reacted in any way.

"Yes, her name is Thalia. You also have a brother whose name is Jason." I swear, my mouth dropped to the floor. I have a brother and sister? How could he not tell me before? I would ahve brought them to Olympus and we would ahve been together. "Are you okay with this?" Dad seemed tense, worried I suppose.

"I completely okay with this!" I hugged him hard "When can I meet them?" I was excited

"Well, I was thinking of sening them to the school with you but I wanted to make sure that you approved."

"Of course I approve!" I cut him off, he seemed really relieved. I knew why he was concerned though. If I had a child with someone I would exactly be comfortable with telling my other child about the child. If that made any sense. "Send them to the school soon, please" I stepped out into the mortal world after that and walked down the streets. I was supposed to be looking for somekind of hotel that I would be staying in for the next few months or weeks.

I think the hotel was called Hilton Inn or something. I strolled down the streets taking in my surroundings. I carefully made note of the places that I would have an advantage at fighting in. Not that anything was going to happen but you never know. It is always good to know your surroundings.

"Are you Perseus?" I passed by the door man for a grand hotel/apartment building, I don't know.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" My eyes narrowed

"My prince, Lord Zeus has requested for me to find you. He said that you were around here, wandering and so I came to find you and bring you to the apartment." He had such a jolly nature. I carefully noted that and put it away for later use, if needed.

"I am sorry you still aren't familiar." I still didn't know the guy's name but he seemed to know everything about me, creepy.

"Oh, my name is Bob. Don't you remember me? I played and talked with you in the zoo." I still had no clue to who he was.

"The only Bob I know is the zebra from the zoo."

"Exactly, I am Bob, formerly the zebra." My mouth dropped open in shock "My Lord, are you okay?"

"You are the Bob? The one from the zoo? But how are you a human, I thought that you were a zebra."

"I was a zebra but Lord Zeus turned me into a zebra." That was uncharacteristically thoughtful of him, although it was kind of strange that he was being nice.

"So my father turned you into a human so that you could be here with me?"

"Yes" He seemed unsure of where I was going with this

"What happens after the few months are over?"

"Then I think Lord Zeus will be turning me back into a zebra" I was going to have talk with me dad, maybe I could convince him to keep Bob as a human.

"I see, I will see you later then?" I asked, I still wanted to catch up with what Bob had to say.

"Yeah, I will be going and laterI will come up to help you with anything if you need." Bob walked towards an apartment. It was obviously a grand expense one but I knew that my dad could afford it. I walked up to the apartment that he pointed out and gave my name to the owner of the place. He gave me the key and I pressed the button for the elevator.

"Percy?" I turned around "I will see you later then." I nodded and waved good bye as the elevator doors closed.

POV: Hecate

"Wait you mean that if I came here willingly then I could exit anytime I want?" I wanted to make sure of this fact. Something to keep in mind for future reference in case I needed to come back here, assuming that I was going survive.

"Not exactly but yes, in some way." I groaned of course everything was not what I expected. Not that it was what I expected. It was Tartarus for gods' sakes. Why didn't I know? Why didn't I expect something else? I started to pace but after a short while I found that my energy levels decreased greatly when moving.

"What is happening?" I could hide the horror in my voice.

"You are losing energy. It is extremely easy to lose energy here." As if I didn't know that.

" I know that." I snapped "Do you know how I can gain some energy?"

"Yes, but the way you are wasting energy you might not make it there." Bob commented and I grounded my teeth, trying not to take it as a heavy insult.

"Well, where is it?" I kind of felt guilty about having to be rude but it was the way I grew up. I was always alone and I really didn't know my father. I had no one to trust and I didn't want anyone to trust because I was afraid. I chuckled weakly. Yes, I was afraid and it made sense because everyone will let you down. I let that from the one and only friend I had made, when I was younger.

"It is over this way." He pointed into the distance and I squinted, trying to see through the fog, that just happened to appear recently. "Follow me" Bob started to walk and of course I followed. I didn't really want to be the only one left here, especially alone.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked, just out of curiosity. I think that it was the wrong thing to ask because Bob froze.

"A really long time." The warmth in his voice was gone and it was suddenly as if Bob was replaced with a cold hearted machine. "Time passes very differently down here."

"Did I say something?" I wanted the warm and friendly Bob back.

"No, don't worry. It is just me, I guess." He shrugged and smiled but it didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Bob, what happened? Why are you down here?" I didn't want to pressure him but I don't think that he could get anymore angry at me than he already was. Boy was I wrong. I thought as he swelled with angry it seemed and started to blow up in my face.

"Do you know why?! I am stuck here because of you! I was doing fine with a peaceful life but then you need to go and have your little plan and now that son of yours... oh he just ruined my life. No... he didn't ruin my life." I breath a sigh of relief. "It is all your fault!" He roared and I flinched backwards. I tumbled backwards into a ditch. I fell down with a plop and my clothes were burned away. I looked around and flames were creeping up my body slowly. I stood up in a haste but realised that the fire didn't burn my skin, just my clothes I guess. I was lucky though, the liquid fire only burned the very bottom of my robes.

"I am sorry for what I did" I whimpered, I wanted Bob to help me. Bob slowly resized and returned to his normal form.

"I don't believe that you are sorry but I will accept that apology. We must drink the fire from the river, it will give us strenght to carry on in the journey." I looked down at the fire swirling at my feet. I was not going to drink that.

"I am not going to drink that." Anyone could hear the distase in my voice

"Yes, you are and you will or else there is no chance that you will survive." Bob bent down and cupped his hands and dipped into the river slowly. He brought the liquid fire to his lips and gently ingested it. I blanched out and tried not to notice what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I walked a little while away

"I am surviving. If you want to live and return to your son then you will do the same." Bob replied coldly

"I want to return to my son but I am not drinking that" I replied stubornly

"Then don't even bother!" He yelled and started to dip a container into the river. He got up as soon as the container was full and walked away quickly.

"Wait!" I reached for him to find that he was gone. "Great" I muttered to myself "Now I have no one to guide me." I started to walk the way that Bob did. Maybe I would be able to follow his foot steps and find out where he was going. I quickened my pace, eager to take comfort in him again. I was starting to miss him.

After a while of walking I realised that I was still along the river and it seemed to be leading me no where. I looked around in fright. "Bob?" I called "Bob?" I was starting to go into panic mode. My breathes were coming faster and faster. I was begining to feel light headed and I passed out, welcoming the comfort of blackness.

POV: Bob

I did not mean to blow up like that in her face but I couldn't help myself. It was her fault that I was stuck here. If only she wasn't busy with her child, Perseus, then she would have noticed what the gods and titans were doing.

"Bob!" I whirled around and faced the unknown foe

"What are you doing here?" Nyx was checking her reflection in a mirror that someone was holding up.

"Bob, you know that I am here and I was stuck here for a while now." She started to scold me

"I know but what are you doing _here_?" I tried to stress the fact that she didn't usual come looking for me.

"Is there anything wrong with visiting an old friend?" She rose her eyebrows

"I guess not" I thought about it for a minute the only time she ever came to me was when she needed help with something. "What do you need or want me to do?" I sighed, sometimes she was just to tiring.

"I only need you to get rid of that goddess, Hecate." Her voice dropped into a dark tone and I flinched back.

"Why?" I needed to know, perhaps I could warn her.

"Because she destroyed her own son's life." I stumbled back

POV: Zeus

I watched Percy from above. I was glad that he was happy with his surprise but I had to say. I was not expecting him to want Bob to stay human. Bob is a zebra and he needs his herd. I knew that a fight was certain on the subject but I didn't need to worry about that for a little while longer. I had enough on my hands already.

Percy wanted his siblings, Thalia and Jason, to join him but how am I supposed to explain three children of Zeus/Jupiter being in the same place at once? One child of the big three was already a big deal but three? I am not sure how well everyone is going to handle it.

I was more worried about the demi-gods. Sure they were always loyal but I knew it wouldn't last forever. But I didn't want to slaughter the entire population or else the rest of the gods would have my head, for killing their children. Not to mention, I would not kill my own children and it wouldn't be fair if only my children lived. What the hell is happening to me? Whne did I start to think of be fair?

"My lord?" A lowly servant asked, trembling.

"What" I snapped, this was not the time to distrub me.

"Perseus has settled in the apartment and he is requesting an IM from you." He whimpered and my look softened. Perseus was the only child of mine that I had a huge soft spot for. I had a soft spot for all of them but Persues... he was different. I think it was beause he was the only one to touch me heart. I would never let him know that though, or else he would never let me live it down.

"I see, tell him that I will IM him as soon as I can and that I am currently occupied with business." I waved him off.

"Of course, my Lord" He bowed low and left my presense quickly

"Zeus, you can't just put this conversation off for to long." I told myself, great I was now speaking to myself in third person. I was going to go crazy one day, if gods can go crazy.

I took a deep breathe and threw my drachma into the mist and asked for Perseus.

"Dad!" He yelled and I winced slightly, he wasn't going to be happy to see me for much longer.

"Perseus, I want to get this off my chest before we speak about other things." I blurted out "Bob will return to being a zebra after you have left for Camp Half-Blood. It is the only way, I am sorry." There I said it and to say he was not happy was an understatement. He swelled up and for a minute I thought he was going to cuss me out but slowly he returned to normal before speaking.

"I guess I knew that it was coming. It is too much to ask for hi to stay human." He sighed, it broke my heart to see him like this.

"Percy, you know that he belongs with his herd and the only way he will be happy is with his herd." I explained

"I know dad. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" His voice was still sad

"Only if you want to talk about it" I replied

"No, I don't want to talk about much, now" He slashed through the IM angrily with his sword, Riptide, and the IM ended and I was left alone staring at the empty wall.

POV: Percy

I knew this was coming. Bob is not belong with the humans. He belonged with his herd, even if it was in the zoo. It made me feel sad though, knowing that I had limited time with my friend. Even though we had a short time together before, I still grew fond of him. It was easy to like him, especially when you get the chance to talk with him. Most people just don't understand because they can't hear him, like I can of course.

"Hey Bob!" I called to him and he turned around.

"Hey Percy" He grinned and waved "What do you want to do now?" His personality was just so contagious. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"I just wanted to catch up on how things were with you."

I soon found myself laughing wholeheartedly the entire time with Bob. It was almost the end of the day and I was still chatting but soon we said our good byes and left in our separate ways.

I was walking up to my apartment when I pondered everything that had happened today. No doubt, I was not expecting all of it to happen but for me it was a good surprise. I found myself happy, that things went they way they did.

I was peering out the view from the apartment. It was truly breath taking. You could see the city lights from a while away and the busy streets, some of them filled with people.

I dressed for bed and sunk into my bed when I was too tired to stay awake. I fell alseep thinking of the events of today.

**A/N: Just a reminder that I am taking a holiday/vacation. Read the A/N above for more information, it will also be on my page, soon. Another reminder to vote on the poll if you haven't done so already.**

**-Peter**

**Happy Holidays everyone and see you after the New Year!**


End file.
